


Kiss It Better

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, Fluff, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cissie gets a scrape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



As soon as Anita heard the bowstring twang, she knew something was off, and moved to her friend's side. Cissie was setting her bow down with one hand and shaking her other arm with tears stinging her eyes.

"Let me see, mon."

She held her hands out, and Cissie obediently placed her wrist where Anita could inspect it. "Should have had my wrist guard on," she admitted. She watched the concern in Anita's eyes darken.

Anita leaned in, kissing the nasty red scrape of a string laceration.

"I'll take care of it, mon," the darker girl promised, making Cissie shiver.


End file.
